Mirrors have been in long and widespread use. People the world over have found mirrors to be essential for washing, shaving, applying make-up and other grooming operations as well as for the insertion of contact lenses and the removal of foreign objects from the eye. Because of their utility, mirrors are ubiquitous and can be found installed in homes, hotels, office buildings, restrooms and a variety of other public and private accommodations. While such permanently mounted mirrors are widely available, many persons nonetheless find it necessary to carry an individual mirror with them in pocket, purse, or travel luggage.
Generally these personal mirrors are relatively small items fabricated from glass, plastic or metal and they usually are carried in a case so as to prevent breakage or scratching. While such small, personal mirrors are quite useful for travelers and the like, problems are frequently encountered because of a lack of adequate facilities for positioning such mirrors in a usable orientation. In some instances it is possible for the user to hold the mirror in one hand while making use of it; however, as many operations such as insertion of contact lenses, application of make-up or removal of foreign objects from the eye frequently require the concerted use of both hands. It is possible in some instances to place a portable mirror upon a tabletop or shelf; however, it will be readily appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a simple means for affixing a pocket-sized mirror to a wall, shower stall, locker or other surface. It will be further appreciated that any such means for affixing the mirror be relatively simple, low cost and not occupy unduly large amounts of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,278 depicts a child's mirror including a number of permanently affixed suction cups for adhering the mirror to a surface. It should be noted however that the thus configured mirror is not readily suited for transport from place to place insofar as it does not include any type of case. Additionally, it should be appreciated that any case adapted to retain the therein disclosed mirror would of necessity be a relatively bulky item because of the need to accommodate the permanently affixed suction cups.
Pat. No. 4,611,716 discloses a toiletries box including a suction cup mounting device adapted to adhere the box to a shower wall or the like. The box further includes a mirror disposed on the interior lid thereof and accessible when the box is open and adhered to the shower wall. While this system does provide for a transportable, affixable mirror it is a relatively bulky unit whose prime purpose is to retain soap, shampoo and other such items for travel. Its size would of necessity preclude it being carried in the pocket or purse.
It should then be apparent that there is a need for a simple, readily transportable mirror which may be removably adhered to a variety of surface. It is further desirable that such mirror include a case for its protection. According to the present invention, as will be disclosed in greater detail hereinbelow there is provided a case adapted to enclose and protect a mirror or other such planar object and further including suction mounting means for adhering the mirror to a variety of surfaces. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion, description and claims which follow.